The Hospital (HOSPITAL AU)
by ChrisIsGlitching
Summary: (Hospital AU belongs to me) Tord is now in the Red Army's hospital, depressed and lonely, missing Edd. No one knows how to help him, so Paul takes it into his own hands. (Contains: Paultryck, TordEdd, TomMatt, Eduarjon, and MarkTodd as well as language and some Norwegian)
1. Chapter 1

Tord was tired, he was tired of crying. Here he was at 2 fucking am, crying his eyes out, alone. He missed his friends, he only had three visitors, he was lonely. After Tord got into Paul's car the day he abandoned his friends, he sat there sobbing in the back seat, Paul had to pull over to try and comfort his leader with Patryk helping him, before they continued to the Red Army's base. Ever since then, Tord had been an emotional mess, crying randomly and non-stop talking about his old friends, and their adventures. But it wasn't enough, he couldn't move one of his arms, it was useless and numb. No one knew how to fix him, they just watched in concern. Unlike most believe, the Red Army wasn't all that bad, sure everyone was a cold bastard who loved to kill things and cause trouble, but at least they looked out for everyone, especially their leader; Tord. But Tord was never like this, he had changed. Paul eventually grew tired of everyone just sitting back and waiting for Tord to be "normal again" they had to do something.

"Sir...? Are you alright?"

Tord looked up at Paul in tears, his face red from crying and his eyes were puffy and red, "W-What do you want..."

His Norwegian accent was always thicker when he was crying

"How may I help?" Paul walked over to his leader, "I want the pain to stop for you."

"I-I..." Tord was surprised by this behavior, Paul never seemed to care about anyone, "I want to see my friends again... I-I miss them... I miss Edd..."

Paul nodded, "Alright... I'll see what I can do..."

"R-really...?"

Paul only nodded again before leaving the confused leader alone again and sighed in relief as Patryk hurried over.

"Well?"

"What do we have on Edd, Tom, and Matt..."

"What do you mean...?"

"We need to find them or our leader won't be a leader."


	2. Chapter 2

Edd sighed as he walked home, he was just out shopping when he ran into an old friend, Edwardo. He had been surprised, it had been almost a year since Tord killed Jon and destroyed both Edds house and Eduardos house, and Edd hadn't seen him ever since. Edwardo was a mess, his hair looked like it needed a wash and a good brushing, he had stubble and looked like he hadn't eaten or slept well in a while. At first, he tried to hurt Edd when they bumped into each other but when Mark pulled him back, he started crying a bit and quickly left the store. Mark had quickly apologized for his behavior and explained that he hasn't been doing well since Jons death and felt responsible for his death. Edd had promised to pay him a visit sometime soon when Mark had told him everything, including the fact that their house was rebuilt and that they would be moving in again. Edd was happy for them, they get to live in their home while Edd and his friends were stuck in a shitty apartment and couldn't see each other constantly like they had in their house. Edds thoughts were quickly interrupted with a phone call.

"Ello?"

"Edd! You'll never believe it!" It was Tom

"Tom? What's going on is everything ok?!" Edd was starting to get worried

"EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! HAHAHA!"

"Tom...?"

"They rebuilt our house Edd!" Edd could hear Tom already boxing up his stuff, "They said we can move back in!"

"ILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!"

Edd hung up and ran back to the apartment and was greeted by Matt and Tom bouncing around in excitement as moving trucks were waiting for Edd to add his things, so he ran up to his small apartment room and quickly boxed up everything, and hurried back to the trucks and packed up his stuff. The three reached home quickly, but they soon came across an unwelcome visitor in their newly built home.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." Said the man

"Who the fuck are you?" Tom asked, obviously pissed that a random person was in their house

"My name is Paul. And I need you to come with me."

"Awww but we just got here!" Matt whined a protest

"We're not going anywhere! We don't even know you!" Edd spoke up

"We don't have time. A man you know could die if I don't get you to him quickly!" This Paul guy sounded desperate

His attire reminded Tom of something and then he realized that he knew this mans face too.

"You!" He pointed at Paul, "You know Tord! You were on that wanted poster with him!"

Paul tensed, he obviously didn't expect this. Edds face paled and Matt hid behind Tom fearfully, Paul cursed under his breath before grabbing Edd by his hoodie sleeve and dragging him away before slamming him into the wall causing both Edd and Matt to scream and Tom to hold Matt close and protectively.

"Listen here. You will come with me or I will make you. My leader could die if you don't. I will not let that happen do you understand."

Edd nodded clearly terrified

"Good." Paul let him go and lead him out to his car ignoring Toms protests on the situation at hand. Edd was shoved into the back seat and Paul started to drive him to the Red Base.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul hummed quietly to the song playing on the radio, as Edd gripped onto the seat in the back, Paul was of course speeding, 30 miles over the speed limit. The worst part was that the music was so loud Edd would have to scream in order to get Pauls attention.

"Could you maybe slow down!?" Edd yelled fearfully

"What?"

"TURN OFF THAT DAMMED RADIO!" Edd had basically screamed at the man in front of him

Paul yelped in surprise and swerved off the road and onto a grassy patch, slamming down on the breaks to stop the car. He quickly turned the radio off and looked back at Edd in fear.

"S-sorry Green Leader..." he spoke quickly and high pitched like he was going to cry

"Green Leader? Just call me Edd... Wait are you crying?"

Paul rubbed his eyes quickly shaking his head, "Please don't tell boss... I-if he knew that I did all this reckless stuff then I wouldn't be with Pat Pat for a while... A-and that's like the worse punishment ever!"

Paul didn't mean to open up to him like that, Red Leader told him not to, he was supposed to act tough so that Edd would come without struggling but not to mention Tords name, since Edd didn't know about the Red Army, he was a threat after today, which made him the enemy, which meant Paul had to kill him after he left the base tonight. Paul didn't want to kill Edd, he just wanted to help Tord feel better, it was his job as a Worker after all.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

Paul quickly looked away from Edd and got back to driving, staying silent. What he did was bad, very bad. Edd didn't bother him anymore, he was only trying to figure out what was happening. He realized some things about Paul too, he had seen him before. He saw him when he was in the Army for a day, and again when he stole a tank from an army base. He had to distract him that time to steal a tank for Toms stupid movie. Edd tried to forget about those times, he was so very stupid back then, and he always felt bad for what he did to Tom. He used him. He used Tom to bury his loss for Tord.

"We're here..." Pauls shaky voice broke the silence

"What already?" Edd asked quickly

"It's been an hour..." Paul said in a light annoyance while getting out of the car

"PAUL!"

Edd looked towards the screaming person in confusion as he got out of the back seat. Patryck ran over quickly and hugged the taller male tightly causing Paul to smile happily while a light blush spread across his cheeks as he hugged back.

"Where have you been? It's been hours and the boss has been wondering where you were!" Patryck squeaked

"I told you Pat Pat I was getting Edd to cheer up boss!" Paul responded happily

"Oh yeah..."

Edd cleared his throat, "Uhm who's 'boss?'"

The two froze up a bit before pulling away from each other and looking at Edd, "He's someone who won't make it without you!"

"Wh- h-hey!" Edd was grabbed by both arms roughly by the two workers before being pulled into a large white building which had soldiers and female nurses walking around the halls. Paul and Patryck led him down the long hallway before stopping at a door with the number 64 labeled at the top of the door. Edd reached for the handle but Paul grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Wait here..."

He went into the room quickly and closed the door behind him quickly and quietly.

"Sir...?" Paul looked at the bed and sighed in relief at the sight of Tords sleeping body

Paul tapped the door softly to let Patryck know it was safe. The door opened and Edd walked in looking very unhappy with his situation.

"What the h-" Patryk covered Edds mouth as Paul shushed him while pointing to the bed in the corner of the room.

Edd looked over only to gasp and back into the door. He saw Tord laying there in the bed, half of his face covered in bandages and so was his right arm, he looked pale and weak, like he hadn't been getting sleep and rarely eating. Edd teared up at the sight, he thought he was dead, he thought that he wouldn't have to see his "friend" again, but he was wrong.

"T-Tord..."

Tord mumbled a bit and opened his eye, clearly he was sleeping lightly, for Edds voice woke him up. Tord glanced over and his eye widen in fear when he saw Edd. He sat up quickly, wincing in pain as he looked over to the three men standing near his door, his mouth hung open but he quickly shut it and stared down Paul and Patryk. Anger filled his eye, making the two cower slightly.

"What is going on."

"W-Well... You said you missed your friends s-so I brought Edd here to cheer you up...!" Paul said innocently but you could hear the fear in his voice

"Edd and I are not _friends_."

"But you-"

"Tords right... were **not** friends..." Edd inturupted

Tord looked over at Edd, his face emotionless. Edd walked over and raised his hand up, and slapped Tord, of course it was on the side that wasn't injured. Patryck screamed a bit and Paul covered his mouth. Tord glared at Edd as he held his cheek, tears starting to form in his eye, but his angry glare soon disappeared as he saw that Edd was starting to cry.

"Thats for dumping me infront of my friends."


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="4eb891f0cc879eca6bfb7ce46083054c" Tord stared at Edd in horror and confusion/p  
p data-p-id="358d05d442573256c69e3c2d648a1286""What are you talking about...?"/p  
p data-p-id="6d43fc0e53e541996b70a4281b0bffc1""Oh I don't know how about the whole 'who needs friends when I've got this I'm unstoppable' line!? Or did you forget that when you left!?" Edd yelled in his face/p  
p data-p-id="63d0f8469593266c4536686797db0887""Edd I... I wasn't meaning that we... I wasn't in my right mind!" Tears threatened to leave the safety of Tords eye/p  
p data-p-id="2199e5b55adbfb83745f8d7af0a419bd""Clearly..." Edd turned to leave but Tord had other plans/p  
p data-p-id="d64e485b61c2e83c9b32804025e9569c""EDD WAIT!" He grabbed the green sleeve of Edds hoodie/p  
p data-p-id="79e83116e9765e11d1ce79f9d0bf2679"Edd looked down at the desperate Norwegian that clinged onto him, his heart broke into small pieces of the sight. He tried to hate Tord, but he couldn't bring himself to hit. He couldn't! He loved him too much!/p  
p data-p-id="0c1572fa360df4ebb109936f5cccd74e""Please...!" Tears ran down Tords bruising cheek as he tried to pull Edd closer/p  
p data-p-id="c877cc65bc0be20a44816ec59e11c316"Edd sighed shakily and sat infront of Tord on the bed, he didn't look at him, he only stared at the bed. Tord gently touched Edds face with his working arm before starting to cry. Edd stared in surprise for a moment before hugging him tightly, making sure he didn't hit Tords arm. Tord froze before wrapping his arm around Edd and crying into his shoulder. Paul and Patryk watched in shock, sure they had seen Tord cry before, but they never thought he would let someone touch him like that, or touch someone like he did. Sure they had touched eachother that way but they only knew it as something people in love would do. But Edd and Tord couldn't feel that way right?/p  
p data-p-id="32a477038d9ca28d2a37023ebdf84c50""S-Sir do... do you love Edd?" Patryk asked in a quiet whisper/p  
p data-p-id="a6ab58c357a26d5f3c5f36ebaa1e3f2f"Tord looked over at Patryk and nodded slightly, "Don't ever tell a soul. Not even Red Leader."/p  
p data-p-id="3d05a0743e039ba567e1dbb415bbb0d0"Edd pulled away slightly so he could look at Tords face, "Y-you still do...?"/p  
p data-p-id="3264584ecc31abca5e9e4378c676e47d""That will never change Edd..." Tord said with a smile/p  
p data-p-id="ac0dfa668fda6c01a419179f7c738a45""Awwwww!" Paul and Patryk looked at eachother happily/p  
p data-p-id="4ff217dee0038d3f0697ee2057386936""Get out!" Tord snapped at them/p  
p data-p-id="fcae08fec4f72b8403bc45a4666e669e"The two workers yelped and ran out of the room and closed the door behind them causing Tord to relax and look back at Edd worriedly./p  
p data-p-id="ada8b193927663767c76066bc5e00de7""What...?"/p  
p data-p-id="8be599c75cf99eacd481fbfd049a35bd""He's going to kill you..." Tord said quietly/p  
p data-p-id="45318553d83048097660d230a4126304""Who is...?" Edds eyes were wide/p  
p data-p-id="16a0b930232facb6dc7a50496f2f8bf4""Red Leader..."/p  
p data-p-id="8d1fb4aba8cf9becc3fc8e426598c84a""Who's that?"/p  
p data-p-id="c2308a68639740ea7e718347dac3f977"Tord sighed, he really didn't want to talk about what the red army was, Edd couldn't know, it would break him.../p  
p data-p-id="9816f1298b29b09b004754e6ba7f595d""He's my leader... the one in charge of this place... and when he dies... I'll be the next Red Leader..."/p  
p data-p-id="3bcdb2e62abc3456246b9f954bca4f2d""Oh... but why would he kill me?"/p  
p data-p-id="8ce53f0fd9d477756b1b93241dae597d""Because what we-... I'm lucky enough to see you and have you, Tom and Matt as well... my only friends in the world! I shouldn't have friends but because of my status I do... and now we're both going to die!" Tord wiped his eye as tears started to run down his face/p  
p data-p-id="023af8e06ef0f19f316233e498f89152"Edd pulled Tord into his lap and held him close, wrapping his arms around his chest, "No ones going to die... Im sure of it..."/p  
p data-p-id="897cb215938f770f4e515ec4b0449d76"Tord leaned into him and closed his eye, Edds voice was so calming to him, he couldn't imagine what was wrong with him when he tried to kill him, "But they are... I'm not supposed to be with you... it's banned here... and... there's no way the nurses could fix my arm and face... they'll kill me off now that I'm weak..."/p  
p data-p-id="288df28a6afb9d4500a364396450cdd9"Edd was silent for a while before sighing and making Tord look at him as he flashed a small smile, "I won't let them..."/p  
p data-p-id="f3d978f3e8169ac8960087f1ee7b96b8"Tord blushed darkly and stared into Edds green eyes, "You mean it..?"/p  
p data-p-id="1101fa61fe7d7ca0e7cf32f559713050"Edd nodded and kissed his forehead softly, "Of course..."/p  
p data-p-id="274da110b88dea6e5283b5f4075f5571"Tord broke down into tears as he leaned into Edds touch, starting to cry uncontrollably. Edds eyes widened as he looked at Tord. He felt an arm wrap around him as Tord buried his face into Edds chest. Edd held him close, and they stayed like that for a while before the door opened to the room. Tord sniffled a bit and looked at the door. There in the door way stood Todd, and behind him was a frightened Paul and Patryk as well as Todds own workers. Tords eyes widened and he pulled away from Edd quickly, ignoring the pain. Edd looked at the door in confusion but his soon looked shocked./p  
p data-p-id="8ae1d115abf39afefafa4735dc2b4460""What is going on here?" Todd demanded with a angry stare at the two/p 


End file.
